


Snap, Snap, Snap

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently working on an original story, so posts are prolly gonna slow down.</p></blockquote>





	Snap, Snap, Snap

“Fuck.” Tyler swears. 

“Mm.” Josh doesn't look up from his work. 

“Dude, shit, I need.” Tyler cuts off his voice as a supervisor walks over. 

“What seems to be the problem?” The cool voice is unnatural. 

“There's no problem.” Tyler says evenly, a stark contrast to his earlier panic. 

“Good.” The supervisor moves away. 

Josh takes one hand off his work and frees Tyler's fingers. 

“Thanks.” Tyler whispers, and then continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on an original story, so posts are prolly gonna slow down.


End file.
